Love Story
by XITaylorXI
Summary: Hi guys :D this is my first shot on a songfic so if it sucks don't flame.The song is Love Story by Taylor Swift and A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton
1. A new start: Love Story

**Love Story**

**My very first shot in a songfic :D **

**Disclamer:Don't own Naruto or the song**

**btw this song is Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**the couple is me and Neji ;D**

and this is prince and princess style xD

* * *

**She met him when they were 18 they gave each other a small smile to each other as they began a conversation**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

Now she was 25,she could remeber the lights of the rolling action the first time they set they're eyes at each party was in candlelit to celebrate the royal times.

She remebered her was satin white that gone down her to her had pumps on and her midnight black-blue hair all curled up and she was watches boredly as he walk over to her,

fighting off the large greeted her simply and looked in her choclate brown she didn't know back then how she truely felt about him now.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

He was her Romeo,not anyone elses but her opened her curtains,and saw the banging on her window simply gave him a light smile while looking boredly in his white pearl eyes as he looked boredly back into her choclate brown eyes and dropped the pebbles.

She let down her Grandmother Repunlazel's long hair was cut from a nasty witch one time back in her time but was found and turned into the Kahsi's family's hairloom, she let down the hair she was about to climb when her dad walked in and walked over to her and window. He yelled out it, "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" And with that, he slammed the window. "Daddy!" Tesumi screamed. "I'm sorry, I don't want that boy anywhere near you." She ran downstairs, and sat on her mothers throne, and he sat next to her. "Please.... don't go... ignore my dad, he can't break us up....Our love was for real.....I never felt so much love for such a long time".Tesumi said sobbing.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Tesumi stared into his eyes with Bambi eyes." Take me away. Far away. Somewhere. Anywhere where we'll be alone, just you and me. I'm waiting. My life is all about waiting till that day we're finally married. It'd be like you're the prince and I'm the princess. Pretty Please.I fell for you,not for your looks but the real you."

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

Tesumi walked the one she was forbidden to love. She wouldn't dare tell a soul about this, or she'd be grounded for life and proably be called a family disgrace. She finally got to him. They smiled as their eyes locked on their targets. Slowly, they leaned in and closed their eyes. Their 'targets' met each other, and the sparks flew as they dreamed of being else where, together, forever and ever.

(A/N- _**I'm skipping the chorus, I can't keep repeating it, it would be really boring.**_)

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

Tesumi wished he would just come and take her away, save her from the pain and suffering not being with him caused her. He hadn't been showing up, lately for quite for a while now. She was worried and, she was afraid because it was so difficult to keep up their relationship.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Tesumi sighed deeply.. She had been waiting at that wall in the garden everyday for hours. She was starting to think that maybe he wouldn't come anymore and started to walk back to her castle. But then she saw him walking up.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

"Where have you been?" She hugged him, and instantly felt safe. "I've been waiting for you. I feel so... alone. You never come, anymore. I don't know If I'm just thinking this, I don't even know what to think anymore..." Suddenly, he got down on one knee and took a ring box from the pocket of his jacket as Tesumi played a smile knowing what he was doing.

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Tesumi, marry me. You'll never feel alone again. I love you, that's all that's really clear to me, it's all that ever will be really clear. I talked to your dad, and he just wants you to be happy as you your always on my mind,first we were freinds then girlfreind/boyfriend and I want more then that I what you makes you happy?"

Tesumi smiled."Of course **Neji.**Your always on my are what that makes me go through the day "

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

Neji was smiling, as was Tesumi. "I've loved you ever since I first saw you at that party."

________________________________________________________________________

**:D Just to let you know theres going to be 2 chapters one about this and the wedding :D **

**Like it?**

**THEN R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**By the way this took me 2 days and they'res about 1,212 words PEEPS**


	2. A thousand miles and the wedding

Disclamer:Don't own Naruto or the song

**__**

To DeiSori9fuzzyfur:Your going to appear as an OC here, as the priest xD

Wedding music played as the trumpet played.

"Please welcome Princess Tesumi Kahsi and The King!"

Tesumi walked in as her dad the king followed her, both of them with a smile.

"I have a new rule people: You don't need to boys bow and the girls curtesy"Tesumi said smiling as all the villagers cheered.

Tesumi kept walking till she got to Neji and smiled.

"Do you Neji Hyuga take Tesumi Kahsi as your wife"DeiSori9fuzzyfur asked.

"Yes I do"

"Do you Tesumi Kahsi take Neji Hyuga as your husband?"

"Yes I do"

"Then you-"

Before Deisori9fuzzyfur could finish her sentence they're lips already touched and everyone was clapping.

"Then I promote you 2 husband and wife aka king/queen!"

Tesumi and Neji smiled as they slid rings on each others ring fingers.

Tesumi walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench to play a song.

"This is dedicated to my new husband and my daddy"Tesumi said.

Neji and Tesumi's dad smiled as she started to play.

__

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

Tesumi smiled as everyone clapped and Neji and Tesumi's dad smiled.

\

****

Conclusion :D : Tesumi and Neji lived in Neji's castle and they had 5 children.

And they lived happily ever after.

__

THE END :D


End file.
